Sheldon's past
by wolfbloodfan 67
Summary: Sheldon usually is alone on this day but when all of the group are with him they wonder why the Sheldon who never has any emotion is acting very emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sheldon usually is alone on this day but when all of the group are with him they wonder why the Sheldon who never has any emotion is acting very emotionally.

Everyone was wondering why Sheldon was flipping out at anything anyone said and it was getting on everyone's nerves so while Sheldon went to go 'collect work that had been left for him '

Howard said "what is Sheldon's problem he hasn't acted like that for years"

"I don't know but hasn't he been left alone on this day for years" said Penny

"Yeah come to think of it he we've always been out or he has gone somewhere" said Leonard

"Do you think that something bad happened to him on this day" said Bernadette

"nah knowing Sheldon it's most liking trivial" said Leonard

"But when it's like that doesn't he usually tell us"

"But don't you think we should ask him" said raj who was currently finish his 1st beer

"If he was that upset he would tell us, it's mostly likely because he so unhuman" said Amy

Between the talk no-one heard Sheldon coming in

"Nice to everyone cares so much that they can see something wrong but think its trivial because it's me and what a caring girlfriend I have" said Sheldon


	2. Chapter 2

"I was about to tell you what is making me act this way but seeing how much you lot care I decided against it because we wouldn't want to change how you think of me" "I'm sorry sheldon but I didn't say that stuff will you tell me "said Penny "okay but I'll tell you and only you ,you can tell them if want but I don't what to know if you tell them because I don't want their pity " said sheldon


	3. Chapter 3

Penny and Sheldon were alone but they didn't know that Howard accidentally on purpose left prototype spy equipment in the apartment .while sheldon was preparing himself , Howard and the rest of the gang we watching on the computer. "Umm I don't know how to start" said Sheldon, the tears already working themselves down face. Penny seeing Sheldon never act like this before , knew it must be serious "take all the time you need it looks like what ever it is it hurts you really bad" he just nodded as his head fell onto penny's shoulder " Penny sorry about that. I'll start the beginning when I was studying for my PhD when 14 I shared a room with another child parody it's a was a she, she didn't like sharing with me but penny i was a teen boy sharing a room with beautiful girl so I was happy but as the weeks turned it to months we started to get closer and one thing lead to another ." Said Sheldon with smile on his face as he was remembering the moments. While the gang across the hall were looking at the screen in disbelief. "Any nine months down the line I had a beautiful baby girl she was born the day after I got my PhD I was so happy even when we found she was born deaf she was so clever maybe even more then me but we were in a car crash it was her second birthday when she died and a part of me died with her. Her name was sapphire-zas zas cooper " penny just look at sheldon everything makes sense now ,she can see the pain in his eyes . While the gang walked across the hall to make what they seeing and hearing was correct ,


	4. Chapter 4

Can some one give ideas on how to carry this on


	5. Chapter 5

With his head resting in Penny's lap and tears steaming down his face he slowly fell into a light slumber only to be woken by the gang bursting though the door. "IS IT TRUE SHLEDON YOU LIED AND HAD A KID WITH A LITTLE SLUT" said Amy " DON'T YOU DARE CALL BECKY THAT "Said Sheldon "how do you know anyway" suddenly the same look fell on every one of the group " I can't believe you guys"s said Penny "I don't care they would have found out one way or another it hurt so much I can't believe my beautiful baby girl was taken away from me when she was so young


	6. Chapter 6

"Amy it's over"said sheldon "whatever it's not like I give a shit about this 'relationship'" said Amy as walked out the door . "Come on sheldon you can stay 'round my place tonight " said Penny give the rest of them a death glare . When sheldon was in his room packing his over night bag he remember the box that had his daughter's stuff in


End file.
